three strikes and your out
by Rossome143yaknow
Summary: Harry didn't mean to cheat on his wife. he was drunk! but what happens when Anna decides that after three strikes, you lose the game and you go home. STORY FOR ANNA KENKEL
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii guisee! Okay so this story is dedicated to Anna Kenkel. HI ANNA! **

**Okay well this is going to be a 10 chapter story with maybe an epilogue...;)**

"A mistake?!" Anna threw the magazine down onto the coffee table. "Harry, this is the 4th time you've cheated on me..." Anna couldn't take it anymore. Her voice cracked at the end before her sobs were uncontrollable. Harry couldn't stand to see her hurt, but what really killed him was that he knew he had caused her to feel this way. Nialls birthday was spent at a club late last night. Clubbing was the last place Anna wanted to be, she was more of the indoor type; the shy one who would rather read a book than go to a party. It was that characteristic that Harry loved best. When harry got there, he was flat out drunk in less than an hour. The rest was a blur to him. According to Louis and Niall, Harry had made out and slept with a girl right in the middle of the club; the pictures in the magazine Anna was holding only confirmed their story.

"Anna, Please. I know I haven't been the perfect husband but I'm sorry. I was drunk. You know I wouldn't do it if I was sober." Harrys arm tried to snake around her waist, but as soon as they're skin touched, Anna flinched. Moving away, Anna looked him in the eyes before demanding he not touch her. This caused more pain emotionally than physically. If he had to choose this scenario over a few punches to the face, he wouldn't hesitate to choose the physical assault.

"You said that the last time!" Anna shrieked. "Harry I'm taking a break. I can't handle this anymore." she slipped the Wedding ring off her finger at threw it at Harry.

"But, I need you. Please Anna, don't leave me." Harry begged, actually getting on his knees. "I don't think I'll ever find love again. Please!" Harry's voice cracked. Anna stopped on the stairs before turning around to face her so called lover. A flash of hope shone through his eyes.

"Then go get drunk tonight and find a new love. Get her pregnant, start a new family. I'm taking Lux." Anna spoke softly. Harry's eyes flashed with panic.

"NO please, you can leave me, you can hit me and you can harm in any way but please don't take Lux... I love her more than I love myself. Just please." Harry begged.

Anna blocked out everything harry said, grabbing two big bags and immediately filling them up with her and their 3 year old Childs clothes and toiletries, almost forgetting Lux's toys. Harry insisted on naming their daughter after his stylers daughter. He feels like he owed it to them since Lou's Lux first word was hally, in an attempt to say harry. Nonetheless Anna loved the name.

When Anna finished, she ran down the hall to reach Lux's room. Much to her dislike, it was locked.

"HAROLD EDWARD STYLES, IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK IT DOWN." Anna tried to keep her voice steady as he opened the door. Anna also tried not to meet his eyes which were obviously red and puffy. Lux giggled slightly, showing the dimples she got from Harry ,as Anna scooped down and picked her up.

"Come on Anna, can we please talk about this." Harry begged again.

"What's left to say, Harold?" Anna replied coldly. Harry flinched, usually she used the names Hazza or harry but never Harold.

Harry turned around to look at Lux. He couldn't help but think this could be the last time he would ever see her. His own daughter. Lux smile disappeared once she saw her father's red and puffy eyes.

"Dada?" Lux spoke up. Both Anna and Harry's eyes were on their daughter's mouth. Her first word was Dada. Harry couldn't help but smile because stereotypically a Childs first word was Mommy or Mama, but no. His Childs first word was dada, and that just made Harry love her more.

Anna's eyes were the first to shift away.

"goodbye Harold." Anna's raspy voice broke the silence as she stalked off, slamming the door behind her. The only sound that could be heard was her car pulling out of the driveway, than before he knew it, Harry was engulfed in silence and darkness while he kneeled in front of Lux now empty toy chest.

**OKAY SO I KNOW IM NOT THE BEST WRITER, BUT I TRIED. DON'T WORRY THOUGH THE STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! I PROMISE YOU. ALSO I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING. I AM OFFICIALLY THE CO-OWNER OF THIS FANTASTIC STORY. THE STORY IS ABOUT JULIET AND HER SUMMER LOVE WITH NIALL. THE OWNER OF THE STORY IS OTTILIA (FIVEGUYSONEDIRECTION) check that account out by the way. Tthhhhaaaaannkkkkeesssssss! **** peace ;* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Annas p.o.v)**

When searching through the bookstore for a book to read, I couldn't help but stare at the magazine stand.

"_**Harry styles breaks down after another concert!"**_

"_**harry missing from meet and greet!"**_

"_**Our curly haired friend once again yells at paparazzi"**_

"_**EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH LOUIS TOMLINSON ABOUT HARRY'S RECENT BEHAIVOUR CHANGE!"**_

The last magazine caught my eye. I quickly picked it up and began to open it to the page I was looking for when a female voice snapped at me.

"This isn't a library." I turned around to face one of the workers here.

"Right" I replied grabbing the nearest book and magazine, walking over to the checkout area.

Once I paid for my book and magazine, I wasted no time to get in the car and start reading.

(**Bold is interviewer and** normal is Louis)

"**So, Louis, can you tell us what's been going on with harry these past few days?"**

"I honestly can't imagine how to describe it. His wife had left him just 2 weeks ago and took their only child, and we both know how much baby Lux means to harry. He's just devastated."

"**How is Mrs. Styles? Is she holding up alright?"**

"I'm not going to lie to you, but I haven't really talked to her ever since the divorce papers came through to harry. I love her to pieces, I really do, but I can't say her name without harry getting all emotional. It just breaks my heart to think what I would do if the roles were switched. If Eleanor left me and took Baby Blue, I would be acting no different than harry."

"**Thanks Louis for the amazing interview. Send harry my wishes. Would you like to say anything to Anna before you leave?"**

"Anna if you're reading this I just want you to consider taking him back. Harry has done plenty of wrong mistakes but just ask yourself this. Would harry ever hurt you intentionally ?"

(BACK TO NORMAL)

I hadn't realized I had tears in my eyes until one slipped and fell to my cheek. Would harry hurt me on purpose? The question lingers in my brain; however the answer is immediately NO. Once when we were playing Monopoly and he won I faked hurt. I must've done a pretty good job because in a second he came over to my side of the table and told me he cheated also explaining that I won fair and square. Sighing, I composed myself and took off towards Danielle's house to pick up Lux. When I got there, I stopped short. In her driveway, parked to the right of her BMW, was Liam's Mustang. Before my hand made contact, the door swung open. On the other side stood a very happy Liam, But then again, when is Liam Payne ever NOT happy?

"ANNA!" Liam screamed out before engulfing me into a big bear hug.

"Hey Liam." I laughed hugging back.

"Come in." Danielle chuckled at the sight before her. Stepping in, I took a moment to greet and thank Danielle for babysitting.

"Where is she?" I asked semi worried.

"She's with Alex in their room playing with the blocks." Liam responded.

"Ah, well you better tell Alex to keep it in his pants." I smiled.

"AW! BUT THEN WE WOULD BE RELATED! WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO BE RELATED TO ME?!" Liam practically yelled. Danielle and I burst out into fits of laughter when we saw his pouting face.

When I calmed down from my laughing high, I went inside the room to see a beautiful sight. Alex and Lux were both sharing the same pillow whilst their bodies were facing each other. Both of the babies had their thumbs in their mouths making this scene way too cute.

I heard a flash go off behind me but when I turned around; I saw both Liam and Danielle staring at the camera. Almost immediately I heard a crying Lux awake Alex from his slumber. _All good things don't last forever_. I think.

"Shh, It's okay." I rub small circles on her back and pick her off.

"Well I better be going, see you guys later" I say kissing Liam and Danielle on the cheek before heading downstairs towards my car. My phone buzzed signalling I had a new twitter notification.

"_**Baby Lux And Baby Alex, Anyone ship them? I know Anna_kenkelxo doesn't ;)"**_ and below was a picture of the babies sleeping. That's strange I could've sworn they had a taken the picture with a camera.

When I arrive at my house, I violently try to shake past the Paps. Don't these people have something better to do with their lives!

When I turn around to look at a very silent Lux, my heart falls deep in my stomach. Lux was a shade of blue. I quickly grabbed the phone calling 999 before calling liam.

"Hello." Liam answered, clearly annoyed.

"LIAM HELPS its LUX. S-S-SHES HAVING A S-SEIZURE!" I get out between cries. In the background I can hear distant sirens.

"I'M ON MY WAY. ILL MEET YOU AT THE HOSPITAL" his voice frantic.

The ambulance is in my driveway now, carrying Lux into the Ambulance.

"Ma'am." One of the paramedics says.

"y-yes?"

"I'm sorry but your daughter has a slim chance of surviving."

**CLIFF HANGER...WELL SORTA! LETS PLAY A GAME!**

**Do you guys like the story? If not, what would you like to read more about?**

**What's your favourite type of candy? Mine is sour spray.**

**Who's your favourite 1 direction member? Mine is Niall, harry, liam, Louis and zayn.**

**TOOTLES **


End file.
